Just so you know
by Kurokamisama
Summary: One-shot. Kobayashi révèle la véritable raison pour laquelle il a sauté cette nuit-là; évidemment, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde... AU post-fin de l'anime; Warning: extrêmement court. /!\Première fic française sur Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace!/!\ A propos des ships: c'est Rampo Kitan, alors attendez-vous au même genre de relations compliquées


Just so you know...

A Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace One-shot

 **A/N: Encore un plot-bunny wooh! Voilà juste un petit one-shot que je vous ai concocté, histoire d'alimenter le fandom bien vide de Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace, un nouveau coup de cœur que j'ai dévoré récemment! :D**

 **La scène se déroule après la fin de l'anime, et je vous préviens tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à grand chose de passionnant! x'D**

 **Sur ce...**

 **ENJOY!~**

 **(Disclaimer: l'œuvre de Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, seules les situations de cet espèce de petit one-shot sont de ma patte.)**

* * *

Just so you know...

Hashiba soupira longuement en observant son camarade de classe fouiller dans la collection de disques de l'agence.

« ...Kobayashi... Tu vas sérieusement m'achever un jour. Je sais que ça fait déjà deux mois, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille... Tu penses peut-être que ta vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue, mais - et je voulais te le dire il y a un moment, mais avec tous les cas de 20 Visages récemment... -...mais, au moins pour moi, enfin, je veux dire, tu peux vivre pour moi-enfin, si tu veux, avec moi-!

Avant que le jeune homme à lunettes ne soit victime de combustion spontanée, Kobayashi l'interrompit sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui pour le moment.

Mais cette fois, sa réponse fut différente de celle qu'il donnait depuis deux mois à son camarade de classe inquiet.

-Ah mais, Hashiba-kun, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai sauté.

Au moins la réponse distraitement donnée eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention aussi bien du lunetteux, que du détective étalé sur le canapé avec la dernière affaire de 20 Visages posée sur la poitrine.

D'ordinaire, Kobayashi aurait déjà taquiné Hashiba sur ses tendances de mère-poule et aurait sourit face à l'affection que le jeune homme lui portait.

Pas cette fois.

Le petit brun reprit.

-C'est juste que le seul moyen pour Akechi-senpai et Namikoshi-san de se réconcilier était que je saute.

À ces mots, le 'travesti à temps partiel' arracha enfin son attention du gramophone et du disque entre ses mains, pour se tourner vers Akechi. Il plongea son regard doré dans les yeux écarquillés du détective.

-Désolé Akechi-senpai. J'étais pourtant sûr que ça marcherai...

Silence.

Puis,...

-KOBAYASHI!

-Qu'y a-t-il Hashiba-kun? Je suis juste là, pas besoin de crier.

-Tu...! Tu ne peux pas juste- faire ce genre de-...!-

-Kobayashi.

Cette fois c'était Akechi qui l'avait interpellé.

-Viens ici une seconde.

Le jeune détective s'était redressé sur le canapé et fixait son assistant avec une intensité rare.

Ledit assistant l'observa une seconde avant d'accourir et de s'asseoir en seiza aux pieds de son patron.

-Tu es en colère Akechi-senpai? fit-il avec une moue en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Kobayashi. À partir de maintenant, même si c'est le seul moyen d'accomplir ce que tu veux, le moyen le plus logique, je veux que tu retiennes ceci: n'utilise plus jamais ta vie dans l'équation.

Les grands yeux curieux de Kobayashi fixaient le détective anormalement sérieux.

-J'aurais pensé que tu voulais être avec Namikoshi-san? dit-il après un instant, un peu d'incompréhension dans son ton. … Et je l'ai déjà dis ce jour-là: je voulais faire en sorte que ma vie serve à quelque chose.

Akechi contempla ces mots en même temps que leur auteur, toujours agenouillé face au canapé et à lui-même.

 _'Oui, et à ce moment-là j'ai cru que tu parlais du fait de te sacrifier pour aider Namikoshi à compléter le programme...'_

Le détective pris son visage entre ses mains, coudes reposant sur ses genoux, et soupira silencieusement.

-...Je me disais bien que c'était trop irréfléchi pour quelqu'un comme toi... Tu nous as tous devancé sur ce coup-là, Kobayashi. Et dire que tu avais réfléchi jusque-là, même le programme n'a pas prédit cela... »

(C'en était presque effrayant.)

Le plus petit resta silencieux, mais son attention c'était semble-t-il reportée sur le nouveau dossier de 20 Visages que son patron avait posé sur la table basse encombrée de canettes de café.

Comme d'habitude, quand quelque chose l'intéressait, il était facilement distrait.

Mais alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il se serait déjà jeté sur l'objet de son attention, aujourd'hui il se contenta d'y jeter des coups d'œils de temps à autre, avant de se re-focaliser sur Akechi comme pour attendre son approbation, puis de recommencer, déjà lassé de la conversation. Peut-être était-ce-là le signe qu'il commençait à faire plus attention aux personnes autour de lui?

Akechi fit signe à Hashiba de prendre le relais, avant de reprendre sa position allongée sur le canapé, se saisissant de l'objet victime de la contemplation insistante de Kobayashi.

Celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements au passage et se tournant vers son camarade de classe.

Hashiba avait une expression triste sur son visage, qui fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

« Kobayashi-kun, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton corps- enfin, ta vie comme ça! Je ne le-

-Je ne le ferais plus Hashiba-kun.

La petite phrase innocente du petit brun coupa le lunetteux net dans son élan.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas logique, mais tu m'as déjà dis de ne pas le refaire parce que tu ne voulais pas que je meure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'ai promis que je ne le referais plus, pour toi Hashiba-kun.

-J-j-je -t-t-t-tu...! Akechi- _senpai!_ Dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas juste _dire ça_...! tenta l'adolescent qui rougissait furieusement, se tournant à moitié vers le détective avachi qui avait déjà détourné les yeux de la scène.

-Vive la jeunesse. Cultivez bien votre _amitié_.

-Hn!~

- _Akechi-senpai!_ »

Le temps que la 'réprimande' qui suivit se finisse, Akechi avait déjà bouclé la nouvelle affaire de 20 Visages, avait appelé Nakamura pour l'en informer, et était en train de siroter sa troisième canette de café.

(Il n'avait peut-être plus besoin de boire ce truc avec ses pilules pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur comme ça avait été le cas auparavant, mais maintenant il était complètement accro.)

De son côté, Kobayashi avait eut le temps de changer de tenues affriolantes au moins cinq fois, et Hashiba avait changé d'autant de teintes différentes - et pour certaines jusque-là méconnues - de rouge.

Le détective n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver avec des assistants un jour, tous deux si brillants, et l'un au potentiel qu'il avait apparemment sous-estimé; Kobayashi avait une vision des choses qui lui offrait souvent le nouvel angle dont il avait besoin pour résoudre une affaire, tandis qu'Hashiba rassemblaient les infos essentielles à la résolution de l'enquête à une vitesse phénoménale.

La première fois qu'il avait perdu Namikoshi, il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque; mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de retomber dans la solitude, qu'il avait croisé deux étranges spécimens sur une affaire de professeur démembré. L'androgyne aux intérêts macabres, et son délégué de classe mère-poule.

Quelques enquêtes résolues avec ces deux-là collés à ses basques, et c'était déjà trop tard pour qu'il ne s'attache pas: ils apparaissaient dans son palace mental sans son accord.

 _'Namikochi. Si tu es encore vivant quelque part, sache que j'ai trouvé deux personnes qui t'intéresseraient sûrement au moins autant que moi. Même si tu ne les apprécies pas au premier abord, tu verras qu'ils sont assez persistants, surtout Kobayashi - enfin, si tu l'intéresses, mais je crois que tu as réussis à capter son attention en sautant d'un immeuble avec lui. Quant à Hashiba, il serait sûrement inquiet en voyant tes blessures- parce que si tu es vivant, tu n'as pas dû en sortir indemne; il est ce genre de personne après tout, même la police ne l'a pas empêché de voir son meilleur ami. Pour tout te dire, j'aurais voulu avoir son courage à cette époque-là, et peut-être les choses auraient évoluées différemment.'_

Akechi cacha son sourire derrière sa cannette et ferma les yeux un instant, le son du rire de Kobayashi et des bégaiements de Hashiba se mêlant à la mélodie d'un certain disque.

Il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà, c'était pas bien folichon, mais j'espère que ça vous auras plu ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine! ;D**


End file.
